Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 18: Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's eighteenth Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) * and more Transcript * (Owl hooting twice) * (Ghost whistle blows) * Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. * Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? * Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. * Thomas and Toby: Where? * Ringo Starr: Asked Thomas and Toby. * Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. * Thomas: Pooh! * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. * Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. * Ringo Starr: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. * Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. * Ringo Starr: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. * Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. * Ringo Starr: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shone green. But a broken cartload of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. * (Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) * Ringo Starr: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Percy's driver explained what had happened. * Signalman: I'll see to it. * Ringo Starr: Said the Signalman. * Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. * Ringo Starr: Percy chuckled. * Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. * Ringo Starr: Toby promised to help. * (Toby leaves Percy and heads back to the sheds) * Ringo Starr: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. * Toby: Percy's had an accident! * Ringo Starr: Cried Toby. * Thomas: Poor engine. * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! * Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. * Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. * Toby: I've just seen something. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. * Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. * (We can hear Percy's whistle and a loud brake sound) * Percy: (ghostly voice) Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! * Ringo Starr: Wailed Percy. * Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim, chim! * Percy: (ghostly voice) I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! * (The doors open and reveal Percy all along) * Thomas: Oh dear! * Ringo Starr: Explained Thomas. * Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. * Ringo Starr: It was morning when Thomas returned. * Toby: Where have you been? * Ringo Starr: Asked Toby. * Thomas: Ah well. * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. * Thomas: I knew you be sad about Percy, and I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... * (Percy's whistle is heard again, along with a ghostly one) * Thomas: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. * Ringo Starr: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. * Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? * Toby: Anyone would think... * Ringo Starr: Chuckled Toby. * Toby: ...that our Thomas was just seen a ghost! Trivia *Percy's Ghostly Trick will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *The first shot will film the viaduct. *Shots 2 and 3 will film Timothy going over the viaduct and past a watermill. *Shots 4 and 9 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Percy, and Thomas hauling ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 11 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 12 and 13 will film Percy and his driving talking. *Shot 15 will film a tired Percy. *Shots 16, 17, and 18 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 21 to 22 will film a surprised Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose where they crash into a haycart. *Shots 24 to 25 will film a tired Percy, seven freight cars and a caboose, puffing next to Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shots 26 to 27 will film Percy scheming and talking. *Shots 28 to 29 will film Toby winking. *Shots 30 to 33 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie puffing onward into Tidmouth sheds where he meets Thomas. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 35 will film a sad Toby talking. *Shot 36 will film a tired Thomas speaking. *Shot 37 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 38 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 39 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 40 will film Percy, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, approaching the sheds. *Shot 42 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 43 will film a surprised Thomas hearing Percy's voice. *Shot 45 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 49 will film a surprised Thomas escaping. *Shot 50 will film a tired Thomas arriving with Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth station and meet Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 51 will film a confused Toby talking to a tired Thomas. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas talking to Toby, who is sad. *Shot 53 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 55 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 56 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 57 will film a surprised Thomas fleeing in fright. *Shot 58 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 59 will film Percy arriving and meeting Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 60 will film Percy talking. *Shot 61 will film Toby talking. Category:Julian Bernardino